Late Night Rescues
by charmedforever9494
Summary: Prompt: Imagine Person A of your OTP is walking home late one night. After someone begins following them, they quickly call up Person B and frantically ask for them to come get them. Whether B comes in time to save A from this mysterious follower is up to you. A simmorse one-shot!


**Prompt: **Imagine Person A of your OTP is walking home late one night. After someone begins following them, they quickly call up Person B and frantically ask for them to come get them. Whether B comes in time to save A from this mysterious follower is up to you.

**Fandom: **Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D

**Pairing:** Jemma Simmons/Bobbi Morse

**Disclaimer: **I own nadaa

**Author's Note: **I need more Simmorse in my life

"But sweetheart, I was thinking we could stay in for dinner…Skye and Fitz are planning a movie night so I thought that we could join everyone" Jemma grimaced at the soft 'oh' heard from the other end of the line. She tucked the phone between her ear and shoulder as she shifted the large bag on her opposite side, while balancing a stack of files in her arms. "Though I am quite certain they wouldn't miss us too badly if you already made reservations"

"A movie night? That sounds like fun, Jem!" Bobbi reassured her rambling girlfriend. "We can go out another time. I've actually been craving Chinese so we can order in and cuddle on the couch tonight. A night eating take out and snuggling with you sounds perfect to me"

"That sounds lovely, Bobbi" Jemma sighed happily. "I would offer to pick the food up but I seem to have my hands full…"

"Don't worry about it, babe. I'll just have Hunter go out and get it. Well…he still never listens to me so I'll get Skye to ask him. He can't say no to that pout"

"She does have a hold on him, doesn't she? I don't know how she does it" the scientist chuckled.

"Girl is a miracle worker…with technology and the enigma that is Hunter Lance" Bobbi snickered. "How far are you from the base? We're not in the best part of town and you know how much I hate you walking alone in the dark."

"I know, I know. The meeting ran late or else I would have been back much earlier. I'm only about fifteen minutes away now" Jemma walked around the corner of the next building and noticed a group of dark figures crossing the street towards where she was walking on the sidewalk. "You just had to say something, didn't you? I believe you jinxed me, love"

"Jinxed you? What are you talking about, babe?"

"It's probably no big deal. People walk on sidewalks all the time. Just because it is late and dark does not mean anything. Even if these five men are quite large and mean looking. Not that I am judging them by their physical appearance. I am sure they are just trying to get home to their loved ones as well"

"Right. Just uh…stay on the phone with me, okay?"

As they continued to talk on the phone, Jemma was becoming more and more anxious. Through the reflections of the dark shop windows, she could clearly see the group of men behind her. Jemma's breath hitched as she noticed how close they were getting to her and subtly quickened her pace. "Bobbi, I believe my initial judge of their character was correct. They are definitely following me and I may have left my taser in the lab"

"Shit" Bobbi cursed under her breath. "Jemma, I need you to run and find an open shop or something. A convenience store, gas station, a late night coffee café with people sitting outside…anything"

"Run? Bobbi, are you forgetting that time I tried to outrun the guards in Hydra? The only reason everything turned out okay was because S.H.I.E.L.D had you on the inside. I am not athletic and that is putting it lightly. You know I cannot outrun five grown men…especially ones that are over six foot and have bulging muscles," the scientist muttered into the phone. "And open shops? It is nearly two in the morning. There is absolutely nothing open around me!"

"Just stay calm, baby girl. I've got your location and I should be there any minute"

"Oh. Good. That is good to hear. I am so glad May thought to put those tracers in - "

"Drop the phone cutie and make your way into that alley." a deep voice sounded right beside the trembling scientist's ear. At the feeling of cold metal being pressed harshly into her back, she froze and dropped her phone with a squeak.

"Come on, pretty girl. Hurry up. We don't got all day." another voice piped up from behind.

Jemma whimpered as she was shoved into the dimly lit alleyway and pushed against the wall. "L-look I don't have a purse or anything of any value on me - "

"Shut it, girlie" the man pressing the gun into her back, growled out. "You know when you shut your mouth, you're quite the looker"

"Oh, um well - "

"Jesus, do I need to find another way to shut you up? It's like - " the man's words were cut off by a pained cry as he was pulled away from Jemma and slammed into the opposite wall. The other four men barely had enough time to register what was happening before they were knocked out by a kick to the jaw or staves to the back of the head (or both if they were lucky enough).

Jemma stood from where she was huddled against the wall and launched herself into her savior's arms.

Bobbi sighed in relief as she held tightly to the smaller woman in her arms. "Fuck, Jemma. You scared the shit out of me. Thank god you're okay. I don't know what I would've done if I didn't get here on time"

"I'm okay, darling. You saved me. Like you always do." Jemma said adoringly. The smaller woman wrapped her legs tighter around the blonde's waist and pressed her forehead against her girlfriend's. She gave the blonde a chaste kiss on the lips before tucking her head into the older woman's neck. "I think we are in great need of that movie night, love"

Bobbi chuckled and pressed a firm kiss to her lover's temple. With a hand holding the smaller woman's weight, the armed agent put away her staves and picked up the forgotten bag and files with her other hand. The Mockingbird took in their surroundings before making her way out of the alleyway and toward the S.H.I.E.L.D base. "Let's go home, baby girl"

"I love you, Bobbi Morse"

"I love you too, Jemma Simmons. More than words can express…which is why this is definitely the last time you walk around alone outside after dark"


End file.
